Talk:Bernkastel
I wonder, can we really assume that 3 years of our time equal 3 years from the witches' perspective? I've read a bit about Bernkastel and apparently, we see her at the very end of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai. She was created from all the Rika memories that gathered in the "kakera" world, that is why she shows little to no emotion and that is also why she refers to "another game between herself and Lambdadelta" which she won, likely a reference between Miyo (whose name also gives 34) and Rika. I think there are too many coincidences to dismiss that theory. Kakera 12:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :I see somebody beat me to questioning that trivia. Actually, if I remember correctly, Rika lived 1000 years worth of reset Hinamizawas (both she and Hanyuu have stated this). So, even though it's a three-year difference between Higurashi and Umineko, that's from the end of one of the worlds. Other than that, Bernkastel could well be Rika. I doubt that Bernkastel is Rika. Probably more of an entity that was born from Rika, much like how EVA-Beatrice was born from Eva. Of course Frederica Bernkastel appeared without Rika knowing, unlike EVA-Beatrice, freely created by Eva. It would be wise to call the Bernkastel of Higurashi the complete collection of Rika's memories. Though the Bernkastel from Umineko still seem different from the former, but then again in the VN she has stated that she "will help us, since she has been through a similar treatment she can relate to that experience", us being Battler, and Battler being trapped in an endless game, like Rika. It's really hard to determine who or what is Bernkastel. Maybe EP5 will shed some light, I can't wait for the translation, coming out soon from what I read on Animesuki. Kakera 03:37, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I'm not as familiar with this, but in ep 4 of Higurashi / Rei, Rika states "I will have to quit my act as the 'witch.' I will have to become 'Furude Rika' again, and not the Witch of Bernkastel." Explain? Ah, glorious DEEN, never swallow their nonsense. They did a horrible job with all of the anime to begin with, from Higurashi to Umineko. What Rika actually meant is that since a lot of things were happening and her travelling across the worlds got her bothered and depressed, made her not feel like she was herself. She is NOT Frederica Bernkastel, the meaning of those words is as it follows. "I have been tired of watching all those endless worlds, I wonder if I will end up like the other "me" (read the manga or play the novel, the anime was poorly made to not even mention Frederica Bernkastel. Higurashi that is.) Here's my theory of the difference between Frederika Bernkastel and Bernkastel: Frederika is the entire collection of memories that Rika has gathered across the thousands of worlds she lived through. Having all of those memories caused her to act more mature than she would have normally. Rika took this gradual change in personality as becoming a seperate person from "Furude Rika." She gave this mature personality the name "Frederika Bernkastel" to avoid "causing Furude Rika to cease to exist". However, Rika was never able to remember the events during and immediately leading up to her death. These "lost" memories are what make up the Witch Bernkastel. She has none of Rika's other memoires. This is why Bern has such a vacant expression and why she is so cruel: she knows nothing but death and despair. Gordychan (talk) 02:15, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Paper Article contains error. Folding bible paper (one of the thinnest types of paper) would only take 45 folds to get it to moon. The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 18:18, March 8, 2016 (UTC)